wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silent Fire Light
Welcome Re: Because of a few issues with new users in the past, that page is locked for newer users. I believe you'll be able to edit it soon enough. :) Mousetalon 21:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, as far as I know, there is no lock on that page. Mousetalon 21:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That was an official ProShot. Mousetalon 20:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I was under the inmpression that it was already there! Go ahead! 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, used a school computer, forgot to sign in! XD Actually, no. Put other soundtracks on their respective pages. :) Mousetalon 00:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry about my inactivity, I have been SO busy with school and life in general, so to help out to Wiki . . . you have been granted Rollback rights! *party whistles* If you don't know what that is, go here. Congrats! Mousetalon 13:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) SingsongRandom YAY!!! Account!!! Hmm, as for ideas you want to do...Well, it's up to you! ("Because now it's up to you..." LOL) I LOVE your avatar thing by the way!!! Well, I had my showcase last Friday, and it went really well! It was a lot of fun, and camp taught me a LOT. They made us do these really, really hard breathing exercises...lol I was in the song "If Mama Was Married" as Louise, and then as a group we did "Aquarius" from Hair and "Song of Purple Summer" from Spring Awakening. Anyway, I agree about the whole Wicked-condensed-show thing. I have high expectations, too. Just can't help it! Lol. Hehee, thank you so much, and YAY FOR SUGAR RUSHES! Also, I've been rushing around a lot the past couple of days, but I'm going to try and get started on another one of those fanfictions we talked about very soon! I will keep you posted! _____________________________________________________________________ LOL!!! Your welcome made me feel so special! Les Mis songfic - go for it! It'll be awesome! I like the idea sosososo much and definitely want to see it!!! I like the German production too, even though I've never seen it! Lol but I heard that Willemjin Verkaik was at Birdland with Stephen Schwartz at Birdland the other day - unfortunately, I couldn't go - but I wanted to soo much! (Scott Alan was there too, and he's pretty cool.) Aww, you are so nice! That really made my day. Really, only 35% of your breath goes into the flute? That's crazy! Must be pretty difficult to play, especially when you're first starting out! Do you have to practice that one a lot? And lol yep, I love "Song of Purple Summer"! Ooh, cool! Ooh, theatre troupe!!! That's fun! The run might be tough, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the class, and the commute will be totally worth it. Is it an every day thing? Please keep me updated on what you do in the class, I'd love to hear about it! I love collaborating with you! Your ideas are fantastic, I just wish I had more time and discipline to actually get the ball a'rolling! Lol thanks for being patient with me! _____________________________________________________________________ Aww! You're awesome too! That really made me feel special though, so thank you. :) I think it's a great idea, but posting oneshots might be the way to go. I did a couple of oneshots before I wrote my first multichapter. I'd say go ahead and try the oneshots first. Can't wait to read! Ooh, do you study German in school? You know what they say, practice makes perfect! :/ I'm actually on the East Coast, so my only transportation problem was that I didn't have a ride there. Oh well! You can't go to everything....And that's no problem! Enjoy D.C.! When you get back, be sure to tell me about your trip! Wow! I've always enjoyed the sound of the flute though. In September, I'm going to sing at a small fundraiser function and a friend of my friend is going to accompany me on the flute. I'm actually doing "I Am My Own Invention" from Wonderland, with that friend whose friend plays the flute. Does that make sense? LOL! Oh! Very cool! It's good that it's once a week, that way you won't overwork yourself between practicing flute, piano, D.C. trips, etc. If you don't start until next Tuesday, well, you have something to look forward to! You're very welcome! In fact, I have this really sweet idea for a fic, so I'm going to write that before I lose my train of thought for it. I recently started watching What Not to Wear, and love it, so I'm going to turn it into a Wicked fic. If you've ever seen the show, Glinda and Fiyero will be the equivalents of Stacy and Clinton, and Elphie is going to be their project. LOL. I used to stay up late doing projects too! But I love hearing your ideas! You are so super nice! ______________________________________________________________________ Hey! I will reply to your other message tomorrow morning, I'm not finished with your fic but enjoying it so far. The hurricane is supposed to get really bad soon, so I don't know if the electricity is going to go out and, well, yeah, you get the point. Lol. Keep up the good work with the fanfictions!!! Can't wait to read the No Good Deed one! :) ______________________________________________________________________ Okay, so the weather's a lot better now! I love your fic! I commented! I would take German if I were you. They don't have a Dutch version of Wicked, do they? :P If you learn German then you can sing all the songs in German! Lol! And, well...I can't exactly see Wicked whenever I want to...I WISH! LOL. Time, money, those are all factors. Wow! Several airplanes and a stop in between! You must be all the way on the West Coast then! Hmm, I don't know much about the Washington Monument...guess I just didn't hear about it lol. But I hope whatever cracks there are, are taken care of soon! Hurricane Irene was a little scary last night, and I was afraid of a tree falling on my house, but it's a little better today. Still pretty windy. I don't know if it's supposed to get worse, but right now I'm doing a-okay! :) I'm pretty sure my flute player is a guy, actually...I've never met him, but my friend said he was pretty good. But I'm sure you're awesomely fantastic too! I feel so special to be included in your list of reasons why this is your favorite year!!! Lucky you get less homework tho...LOL. I get so much, it's crazy. I had to read 5 books over the summer. :/ September 5th is Labor Day, so yeah, maybe check on that! LOL. You're on my list of reasons, too, btw! :) I usually watch What Not to Wear on TLC, and haha thank you! I was going to make it a one-shot but now I'm just going to do Elphie's in a multi-chapter. I appreciate the suggestion, I might even end up writing ones for Nessa and Boq, it takes a long time to write though! If I get enough good reviews on the Elphaba one, then I'll take that into consideration for doing Nessa and Boq ones. Boq would be REALLY funny, LOL... Glad I make you feel special!!! I love talking with you!!! _________________________________________________________________________________ Ooh, friends in Germany! That's cool! Yay, Dutch production! I know I won't get out there to see it (LOL), but I feel good knowing that Wicked is opening all over. Aww, even if you can't sing the whole thing yet, that's okay! You have to start somewhere, right? I once got Heissgeliebt stuck in my head, and I didn't know the words, so I just made up my own. XD Well, you're right about that...lol! The earthquake was fine - actually, I really didn't feel it that much. I was on a train ride with my friend and at one point the train shook a little, jolted to the side, but we didn't think much of it at the time. Then later, after we actually heard about the earthquake, we thoought that that feeling of the train shaking was it. It only lasted a couple of seconds, though. Nothing major. :D Yay yay yay for "The Wizard and I"! I'm sure you'll do amazingly fantastic with it. :) Thank you so so so much!!! Well, the books I have to read...There was one short one, about 100 pages maybe, two of them were medium in length, and two are really long...One of the really long ones is A Tale of Two Cities, which is massive! But the good news is, I'm almost finished with it! LOL! It's kind of AU-ish, so I started out having Fiyero with a Dancing Through Life attitude, but it's going to start to turn soon...Muahahahahaha! LOL. Thank you for reviewing, by the way! I looked at the link - YES! I love the San Francisco tryout songs for some reason. I was listening to "Which Way is the Party?" a lot. The first time I listened to it, I thought, "Oh dear...I love you, Stephen Schwartz!" Haha. I watched the Willemijn one too! She is so talented. :) P.S. - I'm going to see "Zarkana" soon, a Cirque du Soleil production. Have you seen any of them before? This is my first, and my friend's son is actually one of the stage managers, so it'll be great to be able to talk to him about it afterwards! If you have seen one of them, what was it like!? Talk to you later!!! OH, and by the way, you need to make an actual fanfiction account so you can put up your wonderful fics on there. :) ________________________________________________________________________ Wow! I can imagine like 20 people singing Defying Gravity in different languages...That would be really cool! Haha, I like the songs that they cut from Wicked, but I'm so glad they kept the ones that they did! Just for the record, I LOVE the word "Syncopation." Ooh, yay for theatre troupe! So they assigned you a monologue? Which one do you have? Is it out of a monologue book or from a play? Sorry for all the questions, heehee! It is super hard for me to read the old books! LOL It's difficult to understand Old English. I'd have to read it really slow and reread some parts just to understand it. BUT I'm not reading the Old English version! I went on SparkNotes and found their translation to modern-day text - the ENTIRE book - so now I'm reading that version and am almost finished! It's great, LOL. Oh! No problem - AU means Alternate Universe - I didn't know what it meant either at first, but I asked one of my friends who is one day going to be a fantastic bestselling author - and she told me what it meant. Basically it means it's something that the writer of the fic has completely made up, doesn't really fit anywhere specifically in the context of the thing they're writing about. Do you get what I mean? LOL. It's like you either make something happen INSTEAD of something else (i.e. If someone wrote a Wicked fic but removed "Popular" and replaced it with a different scene) or they add something in but can't really place it in a particular spot. LOL Well Willemijn is super awesome, from what I've seen on YouTube. Have you seen her perform live as Elphie? I'd have to say my top favorites for Elphabas (from North America) in order are Stephanie J. Block, Dee Roscioli, and Mandy Gonzalez (tied), Stephanie Torns, Eden Espinosa and Teal Wicks. I haven't seen all of them perform live, but from what I've seen online, you know...! My favorite Glindas in order (from North America) are Annaleigh Ashford, Kristin Chenoweth, and Katie Rose Clarke (tied), Alli Mauzey and Natalie Daradich (tied), and Alexa Green. Who are your favorites? Just curious :) Unfortunately no backstage experience, but that really didn't matter, as the entire thing was so cool! In the beginning, even before the show started, the performers came out in costume and started walking around and sitting in the empty seats, following people and whatnot - and they were dressed in their clown costumes, which doubled the awesomeness! My two friends and I went over to one of the clowns (who was throwing popcorn at some guy's face) and said, "Can we take a picture with you?" He said to us, "Asdfghjklqwertyuiop!" (total gibberish) and we said "Okay!" and then he walked away! So no picture for us...But we went to the stage door afterwards and took a couple of pictures, which was cool. The entire show was AMAZING, but they had to stop it at one point when a trapeze artist fell - he turned out to be fine - but it was scary! I'll keep reading as long as you keep writing! TTYL! ________________________________________________________ Okay, so sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a couple of days, but I was in Pennsylvania today and bought some amazing stuff - like a fake doughnut! Haha, there was so much fake dessert food at this one store, I wanted to buy all of it... No musicals this year!? Aww, that's too bad! Oh well...you still have theatre troupe! And maybe you'll get to do one next year! LOL, I have NO idea how long it took to do that...But yesterday I had to send out my laptop to get fixed (which is bad because I need it for school) and transferred all my summer homework to my thumb drive...But then found later that my religion and Spanish homework were both incomplete on the thumb drive, even though I finished them! So I had to redo both those things. :/ AND I still haven't finished A Tale of Two Cities. Oh yeah! I was surprised when I found out Kristin was in Tinkerbell. I haven't seen the entire movie, only a couple of bits and pieces, and I wish she had more lines! Check YouTube for more actors/actress footage...Actually, YouTube has helped me a lot with learning who was in Wicked with who, identifying people's voices, etc. My friend once played the 6 or 8 Glinda Popular that someone made on YouTube over the phone to me, and told me to name each Glinda once the voice changed. I got 'em right. :D Haha! The popcorn bit was not planned, actually. It was really so much fun. I don't know if I mentioned this already, but the trapeze artist who fell went to the hospital but ended up being just fine, "Thank Goodness"! I did actually read some of The Witch of Blackbird Pond when I was in like 7th grade or something! I don't remember why I didn't finish the book (I think I lost it, LOL) but I'll definitely read it once you write it! I still can't wait for the No Good Deed one, though...But I don't mean to rush you! I start school on the 6th, just so you know, so the messages back might become a little more infrequent. I get a LOT of homework, but...you know what, I'll probably still leave messages virtually all the time. I always do my homework, but I really do make time for everything. :) By the way, how have you been the past couple of days? <-- I suppose that sentence should have gone first, but oh well. Talk to ya soon! ____________________________________________________________________ Pennsylvania was just for yesterday. LOL it doesn't have a face, but that would be really cool! I'll try to supply a link to the pic I took of it. It looks unbelievably real. Unfortunately, there was a LOT of content missing. But it's all right, because I got it done and finally finished "A Tale of Two Cities"! Oh, that's right, her accent! And LOL take your time! Actresses in pictures totally counts. :) And DEFINITELY Galindaology. Haha, if you ever get the opportunity, you should go! Ooh, very cool! I don't really recall much about the book, but that's okay. :) It's all right, I actually have a super busy schedule during the school year but I know how to balance it all. And I love talking to you! So other stuff can wait. :P I read your message this morning and clicked on the link and started playing around with the game! That is SO cool! LOL, the costumes are identical to the ones in the show! Very cool, thank you for sharing. Hasta pronto! ____________________________________________________________ Today was my first day of school! It wasn't the best, which is strange because I usually love school. But... I didn't get the chem teacher I wanted; I have a lot of classes with people that I don't like that much; I have a teacher that is not very nice; my locker is downstairs from my homeroom (which really isn't that bad). Oh well. I hope the actual year is better than today was. Thanks so much! Haha! Ah, Wickedology! How awesome would that be? I would gladly switch to a Vinkun language class, LOL! Even better, I want to just transfer to Shiz, haha. Oh, well if you're going to go at the end of the month then you have something to look forward to! But I know exactly what you mean about needing more theatre in your life...I don't just want theatre; I need it. I want to be around it, absorb it, live it! Thank you! :D I'm so glad too! I've seen a couple of other games like that, although the one you gave me the link to is the best I've seen! I have auditions for ANNIE at school on Thursday - wish me luck! :) ________________________________________________________________ Okay, so first let me start off by saying I LOVE YOUR NO GOOD DEED FANFICTION! You may have seen that I commented, and it's really, really great. :) Sorry I haven't gotten back to you - like I said in the fanfiction PM, I had a kind of crazy week. But I got called back for ANNIE, and that's on Wednesday, so we'll see what happens! You messed up on the Declaration of Independence Preamble!? Aww, that's all right! Haha, don't feel too bad! Actually, school's been going pretty well. I LOVE global class now. But I really appreciate your kindness! I do like a couple of classes this year (I loved almost all of them last year) and I really like algebra this year, which is strange because it's what I usually don't do as well in, but we got a new teacher and she's wonderful. What classes do you like? There's nothing wrong with writing fanfictions all day...LOL! Hope you are well! Taaalk to ya soon! ________________________________________________________________ Oh, it's just fine! Haha! Thank you so much, though! I actually re-learned the dance routine today, and tried it again, and I did definitely improve. I also got called back for a third role, but nothing too major - so now by Wednesday, I'll have to know the parts for Grace, Lily, and the Star-to-Be. :) The cast list will be posted next Monday, I believe! I'll let you know then!!! Aww, that's okay! Sometimes you just need to work at it. I mess up things all the time, don't sweat it! LOL! I'm in Algebra 2/Trig. At least...I think I'm doing trig! I'll have to take a look at my schedule. It's so weird for me that I'm enjoying it so much though! Haha! Well, I'm glad that you like your classes! It can be so much harder to learn if you just downright don't enjoy the class/the subject itself. Actually, I'm starting to have the time of my life this year...I really can't complain! :) But keep me informed on how things are going in theatre troupe, and even in band too! I love to hear about it! Yeah! I love oneshots! And I'll go check out the next chapter right now :) _________________________________________________________________ Haha, thanks! Actually, we had the callbacks today and... I feel like I did really, really well! I sang/read for Grace, read for Lily (which is really the role I want), and sang the "Star-To-Be" line in NYC. I have to go back on Friday, so...we'll see what happens! But you know, the role of Lily is really between me and three or four seniors, so I've gotta admit I'm a little doubtful of myself. I just want the role so much!!! I can't really even explain how much I want it...So, I'm hoping! Aww, that's all right if your script was a *little* longer! That shows your teacher that you really know how to go the extra mile. :) Yes, very good, very good indeed! Lol. Keep writing! It'll only get better and better, but of course you knew that already. I love Wicked references!!! That's so cool, lol! Today at callbacks, "The Wizard of Oz" came up and the teacher said something about Glinda, and of course, I squealed excitedly. :D Aww! Why'd you miss theatre? Cool about the concert performance piece, though! Work hard and BREAK A LEG!!! Thank you so much - you're the best! _________________________________________________ Thanks so much! The callbacks went pretty well, actually! We'll just have to see. The cast list may or may not be announced tomorrow, but hopefully sometime this week. I really appreciate your support, it means so much! Yay Yay Yay Yay! *happy dances* That's great! I'm glad she loved it! Oh, I drop those references all the time too! Yup, my friends who aren't as into Wicked as I am have nooo idea what I'm talking about, LOL! Okay, so a layover in Chicago! What does that mean? But that's great!! Your principal is so lucky. My friend is actually friends with Amanda and told me she was going to be doing the role even before she started! I was like, "Amanda Jane Cooper? LOL, who's that?" Haha! And Dee is awesome, too, of course. Wow, he is really lucky! Hahaha! I will be so happy for you once I know what you mean by Chicago layover! As a matter of fact, your new signature was the first thing I noticed. Love it! ________________________________________________ AHH! I'm in the cast! Not only am I in the cast, but I got Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you again for your support and enthusiasm, you are so great! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The cast list was posted late last night/early this morning online, and I didn't get to take a look. Then, when I went into school today, my friend said, "Did you see the cast list?" I said, "No, I didn't," and started to open my locker. "And please don't tell me what it said." (Keep in mind, I was SUPER nervous, thinking that I might not have gotten Lily.) She looked at me funny and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you?" I nodded, and then she said, "Okay...Because I think you got Lily." Then I started jumping up and down excitedly and said, "Are you positive!?" She said, "I'm like 99% sure!" So then I went upstairs and a bunch of other people said "Congratulations!" And at that point I knew it was true! So I was really, really happy! Yeah, you should try to post it somewhere! Maybe on Fanfiction under the miscellaneous section? Or whatever you want! Just make sure that if you do post it that you tell me where it is so I can read it! Right, I love Dee! Didn't she close it in Chicago with Annaleigh? I LOVE her, lol. Yup, it's SO cool! I hope I get to meet her...Maybe once she finishes with the tour! And also, I don't really have a contact for that friend...*Sigh* So I don't know how I'll get in touch with her. But we'll see! Right now, I just couldn't be happier about getting that role! : Let me know what's going on with you! (Enough about me already! LOL!) :_________________________________________________________ :Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so super sweet! Heehee! :OMG, A THOUSAND dots? That's unbelievable! Lol! :I don't know why it's making me indent like this, but whatever, lol... :I think the misc. seciton would definitely take historical fiction! I don't think there's a separate category for it already, so why not! I will definitely check out your fic momentarily. :) :Aww! Yeah, stage door sometime! The only thing about going to the Gershwin stagedoor that's disappointing for me is that the first three times that I went, Katie Clarke never came out. :/ But that's okay. Going to the stage door is still super-fun. Anyway, I'm sure you'll meet a Wicked actor/actress sometime! As they say, "Hey, you never know." :Cool about band! We're learning about orchestras in music class, actually, so I know some stuff about it now! :Ooh, I want Annie rehearsals to start already. LOL. :Keep me updated on what's going on with you! :~Singsong :P.S. - Any pages that need to be made here on the wiki? Edited? Just let me know! :_______________________________________________________ :Ah! Sincerely apologize for not replying in so long. I have been LOADED with homework and rehearsals, plus, my uncle is getting married tomorrow and I'm in the wedding party. Also, I have a teacher who's really not a very good teacher, so I've been studying pretty hard for that subject, and I am convinced I'll be needing a tutor very soon! :/ :Ahhhhh! It's SO great that Wicked is going to be where you are! How cool is that! I've been to the stage door a lot and have actually met some actors more than once...I've met Alex Brightman, Mandy Gonzalez, Etai BenShlomo, PJ Benjamin, Tom McGowan, Michael DeVries, and people who I haven't met at the stagedoor but met somewhere else are Annaleigh Ashford, Teal Wicks, Katie Rose Clarke, and Richard H. Blake. :) :Wow, you really do know your orchestras! You must learn a lot in band. Because piano is the only instrument I play, I'm learning more about orchestras and other instruments from music class itself. You would probably get a perfect score on every test you take in my music class! :We did "Easy Street" at the latest rehearsal I had, and two of the scenes where I'm a major part of it! It was soo great. We started to block the scenes too - not the song just yet - but that was really great, and I'm totally loving this role. I get to fix my hair, pretend to chew gum, and be ditzy! Yay! Lol! :Now that it's the weekend, I'll be able to do some more for the Wiki. :) I can totally help with all those things you mentioned!!! :LOL, a thousand dots ^.^ ! Well, at least your friend took the time to type out a thousand dots!!! :By the way, yesterday was my birthday! :Hope you're doing well! Keep me informed on what you're up to! :) :__________________________________ :LOL! We must have posted at almost the exact same time because as soon as I hit publish, I saw, "You Have New Messages"! :) :_________________________________ :YAY! You're back, and it sounds like you had a fantastic trip! I would have responded sooner, but I haven't gotten any notifications that I have had new messages! :Thank you! The wedding was really fun. :) :So, I'm glad you had an awesome time! It TOTALLY COUNTS that you saw Anne Brummel, Lesley McKinnell, and David Nathan Perlow!! Sooo cool!!!! :I found out the Fiyero fact when I went on the "Behind the Emerald Curtain Tour" last year. That was one of thing that I found really interesting! :Thanks for the encouraging talk about school work. :) I'm actually, to my own surprise, not doing poorly in the subject! :Annie rehearsals have been going really well! This is going to be fun! :Thank you!!! LOL don't feel ashamed! :It sounds like you got some amazing souvenirs!!! Ahhh! I would have fallen off the chair, too. :You have a life! :) :Loveeee the video! How cool and fun! :________________________________________________________ :I just love talking to you! :Lesley McKinnell was taller than Anne Brummel? It might've been the shoes, but hmm...Well, it's not like it's never been done before - if I'm not mistaken, when Helene York and Caissie Levy were in Wicked together, Helene was taller than Caissie. :Really? That's cool! I wanted to go to the Bway Flea Market soooo much this year - unfortunately, I couldn't. I'm DEFINITELY going next year. I want to go to the Wicked booth!!! Yep, I went on the Emerald Curtain Tour in August of 2010 and gave one of the tour guides a picture I drew for Katie Rose Clarke :) She sent me an autographed photo in December (better late than never, right?)! I saw both their dresses! In fact, I saw the ones worn by Idina and Kristin! Pretty amazing stuff! If I can, I'll upload some of the photos I took to this wiki! :Double thank-yous! I had rehearsal today, actually, and learned the choreography for "Easy Street." It's going to be great, it's so...well, funny! I also got my wig recently :) It's so cute! It actually reminds me a bit of Glinda's hair, haha! :Wow! So it really was a treat when you heard them say "Wicked." Fantastic! :LOL!! Sweet! Talk to you soon! :EDIT: I SEE YOU'RE AN ADMIN NOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? CONGRATULOTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :____________________________________________________________________ :Hi!! I've been busy the last couple of days and got in late tonight, but I'll reply to your last message at some point tomorrow! :) Talk to you then! :Singsonggggg :____________________________________________________________________ :GAHH. I'm back! I have been so loaded with rehearsals. I am in three shows and just am finding myself with only brief breaks, and they are few and far between...That's how the saying goes, right? Ah, it's something like that... :Anyway, how have you been? What have you been up to? Band stuff? Performances? Wicked stuff!? Haha, let me know what's going on with you!!! :ANNIE rehearsal update: The three people in the song "Easy Street" are Hannigan, Rooster, and Lily (me!). I've only had a handful of rehearsals WITH the two people playing Hannigan and Rooster, but we finally got down our choreography yesterday! It was awesome. And, after not knowing my correct harmonies for weeks, that was straightened out today. I'm feeling pretty confident about it! Now, just to completely memorize my lines/cues... :TALK TO YOU SOOOOOOOOON ! heehee! :____________________________________________________________________ :TICKETS.TO.SEE.WICKED. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo super excited for you! You have to let me know how the actresses are. When are you going to see it? I think I might've mentioned this, but Amanda Jane Cooper is good friends with one of my friends. (: I haven't gotten to meet her or anything, but my friend described her as being really sweet! Haha! :Aww! I'm sorry to hear that you lost your chair! It does sound kind of funny tho... :P I'm sure the band as a whole sounds absolutely awesome anyway! :Oh wow! Congratulations! I'm so glad you got a role :) What show are you doing? Please keep me updated! :OH.MY.GOSH. That's amazing! How exciting!!! :Aww, thanks for your "encouragerizing" words. I'm actually getting better with the harmony and with the dance - now if only I could learn to do the two together! :That's all for now! TTYL! :____________________________________________________________________ :If I remember correctly, I think I read somewhere that Amanda is leaving the tour. :( But maybe not! I just recall seeing that somewhere...But Mamie Parris is awesome. I haven't seen her live but she just seems so sweet. I really hope you get to see her and Amanda! But if not, I'm sure the actress(es) you see will be AMAZING! :Also.....ANNIE OPENED AND IT WAS FANTASTIC. :I still have two more shows to do and am absolutely LOVING it. The entire show is really great, it's soooo much fun. The only complaint I have...I've been going out every night after the show and haven't gotten to bed until really late, so I have been super-tired lately. Oh well, I guess that's my own fault. Haha :P :The play sounds interesting!! Keep me posted on what goes on :) :LOL, you're so sweet and encouraging! My school is entered into this Tony Awards-type of competition with other schools that do musicals, so in June, we'll see who gets Best Leading Actor, Best Leading Actress, Best Set Design, Best Chorus, etc. It's really fun but I really want ANNIE to win some good awards, so everyone's been working really hard. :) :Anyway.........talk to you soon! _________________________________________________________________________ Aww that's okay because Katie is amazingness! Yeah, it would be really cool to see Amanda in something else too. Just from what I've watched of her on YouTube, she is so adorable. :3 Thank you :) and ahhhhhhh yay for Wicked segments! I love it when I find out that people like Wicked, because then there's a whole new topic of conversation. Heehee Yes, it's so far away! I hope we win Best Musical...and thank you! Ahhh you are sososososo nice and amazing and I can't thank you enough! And sometime in your future I want to see "(Insert Silent Fire Light's real name here): Most Outstanding Piano Player and Performer and Band Person!" Heehee, some people have been calling me Lily actually! :P Ttyl! :D _________________________________________________________________________ AHH, that is soooo cool! Omg, the Defying Gravity lift must have been absolutely amazing....that really does sound fantastic. Haha, well it's okay if he's a Gleek too because Glee does a lot of Wicked stuff! When they had Rachel and Kurt go to the Gershwin Theatre in one episode...My friend called me to tell me and I was like "I CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW WICKED IS ON GLEE KTHANKSBAI." Lol. Thank you! And woohoo, go for first chair, go for first chair!!! When is the concert!? Byyyy the wayyyyy I don't know if I mentioned this but recently I bought tickets to see Wicked in February! I hope Jackie and Chandra are still both in it...And Richard H. Blake too, he's sooo amazing! Lol! Happy Thanksgiving! __________________________________________________________________________ AHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile since I've responded, and I'm also sorry that I have to keep apologizing...gah! Life has just kicked in recently...my grandpa had surgery, I had performances, and not to mention I just wrote a three page paper. I'm totally exhausted, but at least I have some time now. Good news...auditions were held for A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum, and I got in! I'm a "female protean" which basically means that I do a bunch of different things, I'll be one person in one scene and then another in another scene. Like what the Wicked ensemble does! What have you been up to? Grabbed first chair yet? I sure hope so, lol! How is band going? Your theatre troupe? Getting ready for the holidays? I myself am super-excited for Christmas! I can't wait for vacation, lol. More good news...I'm writing another Wickfic. It's basically "A Christmas Carol" Wicked-style. You can probably guess who will end up being the Ebenezer Scrooge figure (hint: *coughcoughelphabacoughcough*). Haha. Hope you're doing well, talk to you soon! BTW, let me know what you need me to do on the Wiki bc I have some free time now. I'm not exactly sure what the wiki needs, if any pages are in need of pictures or information, etc. Okay, just let me know! Thanks! ______________________________________________________________ Yes, my grandpa's okay! Thanks for asking! I get out of school Wednesday...omg, you're out already? Lucky! I was out this time last year, but now it's changed. :/ Oh well. Lol. You got to mc!? That's pretty fantastic. I'm glad that band is going well! Sorry to hear that theatre troupe isn't exactly what you thought it would be, though. Well, you never know - they may just pleasantly surprise you! OH MY OZ. That's absolutely amazing. Jennifer DiNoia and Emily Rozeck...oh wow, that's so incredible. AND DAVID STONE. Sweet Oz, that's just...AHH! Lol. I'm sooooo happy for you!!! I just uploaded the first chapter :) I can totally do that, no problem! TTYL! ___________________________________________________________ Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try and get another chapter up today, but unfortunately I don't think the story will be completed until after Christmas. :( But that's okay, lol. The good thing about Jennifer and Emily not being in the cast of the particular show you'll see is that you might get to meet the others who WILL be in it! That's too bad that Marc and Steve couldn't be there. But maybe you'll catch them another time! Keep up the good work in band, whether you're performing for a group of elementary school kids or the world! My support will follow! :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ________________________________________________________ It's no problem! Well, I don't really understand exactly what it means, but I think I get the point of what you're saying! Lol! Oh my gosh, definitely bring your Grimmerie! I bring mine every time I go to see the show, and even though it's kind of heavy, it's sooo worth it for the actors to sign. Opening night, wow, that would be absolutely "amazifying"...you need to tell me all about it the day after! And your state played a role in the making of the best musical ever!? O.M.G.! How so? Lol you're the best! Hope you had a nice holiday! :) ______________________________________________________ Hahaha, it's okay, I confuse people all the time :P That is absolutely amazing about the Stephen Schwartz thing! I hope you get lots of autographs and pictures when you go! Thank you, I did! I have soo much homework over this vacation, it's crazyyy ! How about you, did you get a lot of work? All I know is, this schoolwork is taking away from my fanfiction writing time, which does NOT make me a happy camper, lol! ___________________ Hey SFL! I wasn't sure which one of us was last to reply to each other so I thought I would strike up a conversation! Lol. My friend went to go see Wicked last night - I was so jealous (but in that friendly way) and just reminded myself that I only had to wait til February! - but anyway, she said she absolutely loved it. That gives me a lot of hope for this cast! Someone else had said that Chandra Lee Schwartz and Jackie Burns weren't as good as Katie and Teal, but now that my friend said she absolutely loved them, well...I guess I'll just have to see for myself! How are you? Anything new with band? Do you have midterms coming up? I do!...I'd better start studying! (Ugh lol) Talk to you soon! ___________________________ It's really okay, I know what you mean by life getting ahead of you! Sometimes things just get a little crazy lol. Soooo since I'm replying to this a day after you left me your message, that means YOU LEFT FOR WICKED TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) That's incredibly awesome. OMG, you have to tell me how the 1NT cast is! I've never seen anyone besides the Broadway cast, although I WANT to see another cast! Yes, February is fast approaching...I remember thinking "Wicked in 39 days!" like it was yesterday! lol! OMG WICKED MEDLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. *falls on floor* *gets back up* The wrong key thing bothers me even though I'm not there to hear it, lol. I'm sure the alto saxophones will get it eventually! "Hey Soul Sister" is a great song but I totally understand what you mean by fan moments lol. I'm sure it'll be absolutely amazing by the time the performance rolls around though. How did the other two performances go? Talk to you sooooooooooooooooon ! _________________________________ Aw, yay!!!! I am soo glad that Wicked was incredible again! I've never seen Mariand Torres perform but she seems like such a sweetheart. And of course, KRC is fantastic. Woohooo, I'm glad you had a great time! (It's totally okay to be a crybaby during the show, it IS Wicked, after all. I cried during Defying Gravity and For Good last time I saw the show.) 8 days until I go! I'll let you know how Jackie and Chandra and Richard H. Blake do when I see them! As for band...Ooh! Well thankfully you have time to get everything right. I'm sure the flutes are amazing! The Wicked medley will turn out perfect, I'm sure. Keep me updated. What other songs from Wicked are you doing? I think you may have told me but forgive me because I'm really tired right now lol. Thanks =) ____________________________________ AHHH I SAW WICKED AGAIN AND IT WAS AMAZING. So here's what happened: The minute Chandra descended in the bubble, her microphone shut off and she didn't get the first two lines out. Which was disappointing, since the first two lines are comical. Other than that, the show was absolutely fantastic. JACKIE CAN SING!!!! Chandra is incredible, and I absolutely love Richard H. Blake. I went to the stage door afterwards and Jackie and Chandra came out at the same time! I also got to meet Boq, Taylor Trensch, who was wonderful. I saw P.J. Benjamin and we had a conversation that went like this: Me: Hi! I've met you before but I don't think you remember me, but you're amazing! PJ: Oh, hi, thank you! This was my first night back, you know. Me: I know, I noticed! When I saw your name I was like, "Oh, yay, PJ!" PJ: Yeah! I'm back here for 11 weeks and then I go on tour for sixteen weeks. Me: Tour? Oh no! :( PJ: What's your name? Me: Summer! PJ: Nice to see you again Summer! (Something along those lines) LOL it was so amazing, I'm soooo sad that PJ's going to be leaving though. He's my favorite Wizard! So now you knowwwww. :) _____________________________________________ Oh, please! Forgive ME for replying to YOU so late!! I've been doing a lot of theatre-oriented stuff lately, mostly helping out on shows and at rehearsals, but anyway, how are you? Aww, I'm so happy for your friend going to see the show! And wow, that microphone incident must have been horrible! I know that if I were in the audience that night, I would be pretty upset. What matters, though, is that the show goes on. I hope you enjoyed your trip! Right now I'm looking for Wicked pics to print out and put in my locker, LOL. Any suggestions? TTYL! Re: That would be great, thanks! P.S. Sorry about my inactivity, high school is super busy. Good news as well, I'm promoting you to Admin! Congratzzzz Mousetalon 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you! I mainly haunt the Harry Potter Wiki at the moment. I haven't seen the musical or read any of Maguire's books in a fair while, but I may still stop by sometimes and work on some of the articles. If nothing else, I'm fairly good at proofreading, so perhaps I could be of some help there. Stay tuned! ProfessorTofty 01:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Brittana glee You can call me either...Thank you. brittana_glee EmeraldStars333 Ok, ok dont ruin the the end, hopefully it's what I'm expecting! Mikhail101 Ok thanks EmeraldStars333 I love the picture you posted of Norbert Leo Butz as Fiyero! He is my hero... After all he has been through he still manages to do his job, and do it AMAZINGLY! BTW I guess this picture would be during a dress rehearsal or a pre-run cuz of the blue tats (like in the book) and I don't know if I'm just imagining things but he wore a wig in the show and I feel like it's differen here o well thanks bye-bye :P!--shine as far as The Emerald City! 23:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) witch (haha get it! I'm a dork!) one... The one of Norbert? --shine as far as The Emerald City! 23:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) O.M.OZ!!! I'm almost done the book it's sooooo awesomely twisted! I love getting lost in it... it's so much fun to imagine it in your head... I know I'm a little late in reading the books (considering I saw the musical first) but I can't wait to move on to the next one!!!!!!!!!! once I figure out the scarecrows deal I leave you a comment! --shine as far as The Emerald City! 22:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bug but I thought when u got a chance u could edit the home page, it's just a little out of date thanks! :D --shine as far as The Emerald City! 21:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Darkcloud1111 Thank you for the message, I am actually an admin over at a different wiki. I cant say how long I'll be on this wiki as I am just starting to read the books (and say the broadway show years ago). [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I just finished the first book today so no. I mostly listen to audiobooks so it may take a bit longer to get that far in the series. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) just the littlest things (trying not to seem picky) like the current Elphie near featured actor Adam Lambert (<3 him :P...BTW I did vote!)--shine as far as The Emerald City! 04:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, a friend on the other site made a wiki about advertising other wiki's. I made one for the Camp Half-Blood site because they asked me to, but I also made one for this site. Here is the link if you want to add something. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: (Unnamed message) Sorry, what were we talking about? Sophia (Wicked Wiki talk, ''Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 15:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ooooooh, sorry, I forgot! Yes, I would know, and it's strange to come here and not have the same rights. But I'll get used to it. Sophia (Wicked Wiki talk, Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 16:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I remember going to the Twilight Wiki once (for some reason...), and a serious troll was destroying everything left right and centre! I was just like "Dammit, why must I be normal again?" X) Sophia (Wicked Wiki talk, Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 16:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you're so extremely lucky then! I...do sort of get b!tchy around vandals...and we do get a few (though there's more "in good faith"ers then actual vandalists) on Professor Layton Wiki. Sophia (Wicked Wiki talk, Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 17:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, it's okay. Understandable; I'm in the same position, but I kind of like slack off X) I take it by the fact you said term that you're British...? Sophia (Wiki talk, Wiki talk, talk) 17:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! :) Supzane (talk) 03:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Can i add a page talking about the finnish version of what is this feeling?